


Ne pas devenir l'esclave de ces pouvoirs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Les nouveaux mutants rejoignent les X-Men à l'école Jean Gray pour jeunes surdoués, reprenant petit à petit pied dans le monde réel et commençant enfin à vivre. Mais, leur ennemi n'a pas abandonné pour autant ces sinistres projets. Qui est-il donc ? Et que leur veux-t-il ?
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Les marques de leur passé

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic dont j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres d'avance. Elle se situe après les films Dark Phoenix et New Mutants (allez le voir si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, malgré toutes les critiques négatives il en vaut très largement le coup) donc spoiler. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 1 : Les marques de leur passé **

  
  


Un an avait passé, depuis qu’ils avaient tué le docteur Reyes. Leur petit groupe avait fini par prendre des chemins différents : Roberto était rentré chez lui, au Brésil, eux trois avaient fini par rejoindre l'école Jean Grey pour jeunes surdoués surdoués et Dani … Dani avait disparu. Très probablement pour les protéger de ces pouvoirs, au fond d’eux-même … ils en étaient tout les trois persuadés.

Rahne avait mit beaucoup de temps à s’en remettre, à accepter de tourner la page de leur histoire, sa première histoire. Elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Dani à agir ainsi, mais … elle était partie une nuit, sans rien leur dire, comme une voleuse. Comme si, comme si ce qui leur était arrivé n’avait jamais compté pour elle.

\- Encore à ressasser le passé ?

\- Toujours Illy.

Un an qu’ils avaient laissé leur prison derrière eux, et pourtant elle avait l’impression que rien n’avait changé.

Rahne jeta un regard par la fenêtre, observant un groupe de mutants en train de marcher et de discuter. Ça aurait put être eux, se dit-elle alors, si ils étaient resté tout les cinq ensemble.

\- Je sais qu’on pas toujours été les meilleures amies du monde, Rahne, c’était Roberto ça, mais si tu as besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un …

Ils avaient laissé “l’hôpital” dans leur sillage, oui, mais aucun d’eux n’en avait encore réellement guéri malgré tout. Ils avaient encore leur traumatisme bien ancré au fond d’eux, et encore aussi palpable que les deux W qui lui scarifiaient la peau. Elle avait vu la chambre de sa camarade, avec des dessins accrochés au mur, et dans un tiroir, il avait ceux qu’elle voulait oublier. Des feuilles de papier, noircies de toutes les émotions qu’elle voulait extérioriser, dont elle voulait être libérée.

\- Merci.

La jeune russe lui sourit, tandis qu’une voix l’appela dans le couloir.

\- Kitty et toi … c’est du sérieux alors ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Cool.

La brune lui sourit, tristement, puis son amie alla rejoindre celle pour qui battait son coeur, Lockheed toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Le petit dragon ne la quittait jamais.

\- Un problème Kitty ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je vais partir pour quelques jours, peut-être bien quelques semaines.

\- Où ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

La blonde était inquiète, jamais Kitty ne se montrait aussi secrète. Elle était toujours souriante, joyeuse et sûre d’elle, alors que là elle semblait peinée.

\- Le Wakanda, lui dit-elle, pour accompagner le professeur Munroe.

Qu’est-ce que … pour quelle raison partait-elle dans une nation perdue au milieu de l’Afrique continentale et qui avait tout fait jusqu’à présent pour ne pas se mêler au reste du monde ?


	2. Hommage au roi

**Chapitre 2 : Hommage au Roi**

Aucun vent ne soufflait sur le désert du Wakanda, pas une brise pour venir perturber ce moment solennel. Le roi T’Challa était mort.

Kitty ne l’avait jamais connu personnellement, elle savait juste que Tornade et lui avaient été proches. Ce devait être une dizaine d’années plus tôt, quelque chose comme cela, ils avaient travaillé plusieurs mois ensemble sur une mission pour le compte des Avengers de New York, dont la Panthère noire avait fait parti un temps, avant leur dissolution lors de l’attaque des Skrulls. 

La cérémonie fut profondément humble et humaine, comme l’avait été le roi, bien loin du faste dont on aurait put s’attendre pour le dernier adieu à un membre d’une famille royale. Tornade pleurait, comme la plupart des gens présents. En jetant un rapide coup d’oeil aux alentours, Kitty remarqua qu’une partie de l’équipe des Vengeurs étaient là. Elle les connaissait, de réputation, même si elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de les rencontrer. Il y avait Captain America, Hulk, la Guêpe et Hawkeye, si elle ne se trompait pas. Et a leur côtés se trouvait un cinquième homme, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un bras métallique, qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. 

Après la cérémonie funéraire, Kitty suivit Tornade jusqu’au palais royale où les attendait Shuri, la petite soeur de T’Challa et nouvelle reine du Wakanda. Elle avait parlé durant l’enterrement, un très bel hommage à son frère. 

\- Merci d’être venue, leur dit-elle 

\- Comment … Comment est-il mort ? demanda Tornade

\- Il a été tué par le Moissonneur. 

\- HYDRA ? demanda Tornade 

L’organisation, bien que dissoute depuis la chute du troisième reich, avait continué d’exister en secret sous la direction de différents barons. Le dernier en date était le baron Strucker, dont le Moissonneur était l’un des plus fidèles hommes de main. 

\- Je ne sais pas. 

\- J’ai … J’ai vu plusieurs membres des Vengeurs, murmura Kitty, il n’était pas avec eux lorsque … 

\- Non, lui répondit Shuri, non. 

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la nouvelle reine, la disparition de son frère avait été brutale. Il était tout seul, ni les Vengeurs ni les siens ne savaient ce qu’il avait fait ou prévu de faire, et c’était peut-être cela le plus inquiétant. Est-ce qu’il se serait attaqué à Hydra tout seul ? Sans le moindre allié pour l’aider ? 

\- On découvrira ce qu’il s’est passé Shuri, c’est promis, lui dit Tornade

\- Merci. 

Elle la serra alors dans ces bras. C’était … C’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire désormais, découvrir ce qui l’avait conduit sur les traces du Moissonneur et le remettre derrière les barreaux d’une prison une bonne fois pour toute. 


	3. L'hôpital

** Chapitre 3 : L’hôpital **

  
  


Tandis que Tornade et Kitty se trouvaient au Wakanda pour l’enterrement de la Panthère noire, Logan avait suivi une piste concernant leurs nouveaux protégés. L’hôpital dans lequel ils s’étaient connus tout les cinq avait été ravagé par leur combat un an plus tôt, contre le démon ours. Il avait trouvé les dossiers des cinq jeunes mutants qu’avaient écrit le docteur Reyes, qui n’avait par ailleurs aucune existence légale, et avec leur accord, il les avait parcouru de nombreuses fois.

Il y était donc retourné une nouvelle fois, avec Rahne. C’était la jeune mutante qui avait voulu venir, sinon il y serait allé sans elle. Il savait ce que cela faisait, de se retrouver dans un endroit où il avait un lourd passé et des souvenirs qu’il préférerait oublier, comme à Alkali Lake. 

\- Il n’y avait rien dans nos dossiers ? lui demanda la jeune mutante 

\- Rien. 

\- Tu m’avais dit que ton amie, Dani, avait vu des choses lorsque le docteur Reyes l’avait droguée, c’est bien ça ? 

\- Oui. 

Dani, pensa la jeune louve, où pouvait-elle bien être aujourd’hui ? Est-ce qu’elle était retournée sur les terres de son ancienne réservé pour y vivre seule afin d’éviter de blesser qui que ce soit ? 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait vu ? 

\- Des jeunes mutants, comme nous, entraînés à se battre. 

\- Comme ce qui est écrit dans le dossier d’Illyana ? 

\- Oui. 

Comme lui et son frère. Ils avaient été recrutés par William Stryker pour former une équipe d’assassins à ces ordres, et pour cela il lui avait recouvert le squelette d’adamantium. Il espérait sincèrement que ceux qui les avaient gardé prisonniers dans cet endroit n’étaient pas du même acabit. 

Après un énième couloir, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle du docteur Reyes. C’était de là qu’elle pouvait surveiller l’ensemble de sa prison, à chaque instant du jour comme de la nuit. Il avait vu sa jeune protégée se tendre au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient dans l’endroit, certains mauvais souvenirs devaient encore la hanter. 

\- Elle n’a jamais mentionné ces employeurs ? lui demanda-t-il 

\- Si, une fois : son supérieur. Elle n’a jamais dit son nom et, assez naïvement, nous avions supposé qu’il s’agissait du professeur Xavier. 

Elle souriait en disant cela, cette nuit-là avait été l’une des rares avec de bons souvenirs. 

\- Et bien ce n’était pas le professeur Xavier, je peux te le confirmer. 

Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à l’un des ordinateurs, qui semblait toujours intact. 

\- Il n’y avait rien dedans ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Je n’ai rien trouvé en tout cas. 

\- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose. 

Elle le rebrancha, Dieu merci l’alimentation en électricité n’avait pas été coupée, puis elle l’alluma. Ils n’avaient eu aucun contacts avec l’extérieur, alors si elle avait reçu des ordres de quelqu’un, cela avait forcément eu lieu par e-mails. Elle trouva rapidement sa messagerie, vide. 

\- Donc elle doit avoir une messagerie secrète. 

Et après une bonne heure de recherche, et d’essais pour trouver son mot de passe à partir des informations qu’ils avaient sur elle, Rahne finit par trouver une liste de mails qu’elle avait reçu, venant tous de la même adresse : Essex Corporation. 

\- Est-ce que tu les connais ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Essex Corporation, murmura-t-il, non.

Mais ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, il était certain de l’avoir déjà entendu quelque part. La question maintenant était de savoir où.


	4. A coeur ouvert

**Chapitre 4 : À coeur ouvert**

Lorsqu’elle rentra au manoir Xavier ce soir-là, Rahne se sentait faible. Elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû y retourner en fin de compte, contrairement à ce qu’elle avait dit à Logan. Alors qu’elle marchait, perdue dans ces pensées, dans la cour de l’école, elle vit une peluche abandonnée par terre. Elle se baissa alors et la ramassa : Lockheed. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Illy ne s’en séparait jamais et veillait dessus comme une dragonne sur sa couvée. La jeune russe ne l'aurait tout de même pas laissé là … volontairement ? Ou bien lui était-elle arrivée quelque chose durant son absence ? 

Intriguée, mais néanmoins inquiète, la jeune louve se précipita vers la chambre de son amie. Elle toqua rapidement et entra pour la trouver … en train de dessiner. Illy se releva alors la tête, distraite par le bruit. 

\- Lockheed, murmura-t-elle, tu l’as ramenée. 

Donc elle l’avait volontairement laissé là pour la faire venir jusqu’à elle. Rahne le lui rendit, à la fois rassurée et légèrement exaspérée. 

\- Comment ça s’est passé … à l’hôpital ? 

Il n’y avait pas d’autre mots pour décrire cet endroit, ils n’avaient aucun nom à lui donner, il n’apparaissait sur aucune carte : un parfait fantôme. 

\- On a trouvé quelque chose, dans la salle de contrôle du docteur Reyes. Un nom : Essex Corporation. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? 

\- Non, rien. Tu n’es pas rentrée avec notre beau et séduisant professeur d’art plastique ? 

\- Si, mais … J’ai l’impression que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à cacher un lourd passé. Il est revenu presque aussi affecté que moi. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. C’était après … après que je lui ai parlé des visions qu’à eu Dani lorsque le professeur Reyes l’a droguée. 

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’il la connaissait ? 

\- Je ne pense pas, il nous l’aurait dit. 

Elle sentait bien que lui aussi avait un passé difficile derrière-lui, qu’ils avaient l’air de tous avoir un passé difficile derrière eux. 

Illyana se leva alors de sa chaise et, assez maladroitement, la serra dans ces bras. Surprise, Rahne mis quelques secondes à réagir, avant de refermer ces bras autour d’elle. 

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle

\- Elle me manque à moi aussi.

Elles n’étaient plus que toutes les deux désormais, Illy et elle, Sam s’était fait d’autres amis au sein de l’école, et tant mieux pour lui, même si cela voulait dire qu’il passait moins de temps avec elle. 

Lorsqu’elle s’endormit cette nuit-là, la jeune louve avait le sourire aux lèvres. Et c’était peut-être bien la première fois depuis … depuis le départ de Dani. 


	5. Le retour de Kitty

** Chapitre 5 : Le retour de Kitty **

  
  


Le lendemain matin, Kitty et Tornade revinrent à l’école Jean Grey, le x-jet avait volé toute la nuit, les yeux baissés et le regard dans le vague. Peu importe ce qu’il avait pu se passer au Wakanda, ce ne devait pas être particulièrement heureux. 

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Illy ? demanda-t-elle à Rahne alors que cette dernière rentrait à l’école après avoir été courir 

\- Je crois qu’elle s’est réfugiée dans les limbes. 

\- Qu’est-ce … Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

C’était rare maintenant qu’elle y retourne, ces cauchemars avaient quasiment disparus depuis plusieurs mois. 

\- Hier, je suis retourné à l’hôpital avec Logan et on en a un petit peu parlé toutes les deux, lorsque je suis rentrée. Je crois que ça a réveillé ces cauchemars.

\- Je vois. Si jamais tu le revoit avant moi, dis-lui que je suis rentrée. 

\- D’accord.

L’écossaise espérait que c’était sérieux entre elles. Après le départ de Roberto, Illy n’avait pas d’une seconde déception amoureuse. 

Finalement, l’adolescente ne réapparu qu’à la fin de la journée, peu de temps avant qu’ils ne doivent aller dîner. Elle avait toujours Lockheed avec elle, accroché à son pantalon, le dragon ne le quittait quasiment jamais. 

\- Illyana, l’appela son amie

\- Kitty. Depuis quand es-tu … 

\- Ce matin, Rahne m’a dit que tu étais dans les limbes. 

\- Oui, je les aient revu la nuit dernière. Désolée d’avoir loupé ton retour. 

La brune lui sourit et lui assura que ce n’était pas grâve, puis elles allèrent manger toutes les deux, ignorant que leur monde allait bientôt être chamboulé. 

\- Alors ? De quoi … De quoi s’agissait-il ? 

\- Au Wakanda tu veux dire ? C’était l’enterrement de la Panthère noire, un des amis du professeur Munroe. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

\- Ils ne le savent pas encore. La seule chose qu’ils connaissent est le nom de son assassin, c’est un homme qui se fait appeler le Moissonneur. 

\- Le Moissonneur ? 

\- Est-ce que tu le connais ? 

La blonde réfléchit quelques secondes. 

\- Non, répondit-elle, ça ne me dit rien. 

Illyana glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse avec elle, tout simplement. Et Lockheed aussi semblait beaucoup l’aimer, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ces émotions, son petit dragon ne se trompait jamais. 


	6. Essex Corporation

**Chapitre 6 : Essex Corporation**

Tornade avait demandé à toute leur ancienne équipe de se réunir dans le bureau de Hank. Il y avait eux deux, Scott et Logan, et l’africaine craignait tout particulièrement la réaction de ce dernier à ce qu’elle allait leur apprendre. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda le Fauve inquiet 

\- C’est au sujet des jeunes. J’ai … Captain America a quelques contacts au SHIELD qui lui ont permis de chercher discrètement dans les bases de données américaines si quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, avait un lien avec Essex Corporation. 

\- Ils ont trouvé ? 

\- Oui, Logan. Le nom est revenu dans la base de données de la sécurité intérieur, associé à un autre nom : Arme X. 

\- Comment ça … Arme X ? 

Il était furieux, et il y avait de quoi. Essex Corporation, ceux qui voulaient entraîner les enfants à tuer, à en faire des assassins professionnels, étaient liés à Stryker. 

\- Je ne sais pas. La majeure partie de leur base de données a grillé après que l’armée ait enlevé nos élèves. 

\- Désolé pour ça, s’excusa Scott 

C’était lui, avec Jean et Diablo, qui avait fait détruit la base d’Alkali Lake en allant les libérer. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Tornade 

\- Reformer l’équipe et reprendre du service exceptionnellement, on doit savoir ce qu'ils sont et ce qu’ils veulent faire. 

\- Reformer … La dernière fois nous avons perdu Jean et Raven ! 

\- Je sais Hank. Mais qu’est-ce que tu proposes alors ? De ne rien et d’attendre qu’ils ne reviennent les enlever ? 

\- On s’était mis d’accord la dernière fois, avant que tu n’arrives, lui dit Tornade, les X-Men sont morts et enterrés. 

\- Alors toi aussi tu préfères que l’on reste gentiment à attendre que Stryker ne revienne ? Il n’est pas mort. 

Pas cette fois, aurait-il pu rajouter. 

\- Tu n’y étais pas, lui dit le Fauve, tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été de voir Jean perdre le contrôle de ces pouvoirs et de devoir enterrer Raven. 

\- Si j’y étais ! hurla-t-il, j’étais là lorsqu’elle a perdu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs. C’est moi qui l’ai tuée. Je lui ai planté mes griffes dans le coeur, alors ne redis plus jamais que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! 

Et de rage, il avait planté les griffes en adamantium de sa main gauche dans le bureau en bois du Fauve. 

\- Logan ? demanda Tornade, de quoi est-ce que … 

\- Rien, dit-il en retirant ces lames, rien.

Il en avait trop dit, personne ne devait être au courant de ça. Ce n’était plus leur réalité, il s’en était assuré. Mais malheureusement, cela n’avait pas suffit à tous les sauver. Alors qu’il allait partir, Tornade le rattrapa et lui prit la main. 

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Chercher des réponses. 

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, lui dit-elle, pas maintenant que l’on est enfin acceptés par la majorité des gens. 

\- Viens avec moi. 

\- Je ne peux pas. Il y a … Je n’ai pas le droit de les abandonner, Logan. Je suis navrée. 


	7. Le départ

** Chapitre 7 : Le départ **

  
  


Kitty venait de prendre les commandes du X-Jet. Logan serait bien parti seul, et c’était ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, de même que Tornade. Il avait sourit, en la voyant changer d’avis, avant de la laisser grimper à bord. Il était également soulagé qu’elle ne lui ai pas reparlé de ce qu’il avait dit dans le bureau de Hank, au sujet de l’autre réalité. Mais, alors qu’ils allaient fermer les portes arrières, deux autres personnes se présentèrent, un sac sur les épaules qui devait contenir leur maigres affaires. 

\- C’est non, leur dit-il, et ce n’est pas négociable. 

\- Peu importe qui ils sont, leur dit Illyana, ils en ont après nous. 

\- Et si nous restons, ajouta Rahne, alors nous serons un danger pour tout les autres. 

C’est à ce moment qu’arriva Kitty, demandant pourquoi l’appareil n’était toujours pas prêt à décoller. Elle masqua difficilement un sourire en remarquant les deux adolescentes, pas totalement surprise de les trouver là. 

\- Fais-les monter. 

\- Mais … 

\- Elles ont raison Logan, et honnêtement je ne serais pas contre avoir l’épée d’Illyana de notre côté. 

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il, mais c’est pas une colonie de vacances. 

Une fois qu’elles furent à bord, le brun ferma les portes arrières de l’appareil et le verrouilla. Puis il retourna vers l’avant. 

\- Où est-ce que tu comptais aller ? lui demanda Kitty qui avait repris sa place aux commandes

\- L’île de Genosha. 

\- Mais elle a été entièrement détruite par l’armée lorsque … lorsque Jean est devenue le Phénix, s’exclama Tornade 

\- Quelqu’un l’a reconstruite depuis, mais ils ne sont pas au courant que nous allons être aussi nombreux.

\- Ils ? 

Pendant ce temps là, Rahne s’était installée à côté d’Illyana, sur les sièges disposés à l’arrière du cockpit. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance, lorsqu’elles s’étaient rencontrées, et même après. Mais aujourd’hui, elle ne pouvait imaginer partir sans elle. 

\- Peut-être qu’on la retrouvera, lui dit la blonde 

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? 

Rahne n’osait plus y croire, mais peut-être qu’elle avait tort. Peut-être bien que sur le chemin elles pourraient retrouver Dina et qu’elle accepterait de rentrer avec eux. 

\- Oui, et Lockheed aussi. 

La jeune louve prit sa main dans la sienne, se disant qu’elles avaient fait du chemin depuis un an, indéniablement. 


	8. L'île de Genosha

** Chapitre 8 : L’île de Genosha **

  
  


Le X-jet se posa dans une zone dégagée de l’île, non loin d’un groupe d’habitations et de la forêt tropicale qui recouvrait la majeure partie de la zone. Le voyage avait été long, mais calme, cela changeait de leurs déplacements habituels. 

Le bruit qu’avait fait l’appareil en atterrissant avait alerté plusieurs des habitants de l’île, qui s’approchèrent, craintifs. 

\- Tu penses que c’était une bonne idée de le laisser venir ? La dernière fois …

\- La dernière fois c’était Jean, Pietro, Logan contrôle parfaitement ces pouvoirs. Il a juste eu un léger différent avec le Fauve. 

\- Je sais que tu lui fais confiance, et moi aussi, mais tout ce que l’on a bâti ici … je ne veux pas que ça disparaisse. 

\- Moi non plus. 

C’est alors que la porte arrière de l’appareil s’ouvrit, laissant sortir cinq personnes, dont Logan, Tornade et Kitty. Ils ne connaissaient pas les deux autres jeunes femmes. 

\- Juste Logan donc ? 

\- Il a dut se passer quelque chose, murmura la femme aux cheveux blancs 

\- Oui, et si tu veux mon avis ça ressemble de plus en plus à un schisme. 

Elle était inquiète, ce n’était pas normal. Pas normal du tout même. Elle espérait qu’elle ne venait pas de faire une bêtise en leur permettant de venir sur l’île, son île. La rebâtir après le départ d’Erik avait été extrêmement compliqué, elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire une seconde fois en cas de pépin. 

\- Malicia, salua le brun en arrivant vers eux, Pietro. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Je devais venir seul, et on ne m’a pas laissé faire. Tu connais ça je pense. Kitty et Ororo ont insisté pour me suivre, de même qu’Illyana, une nouvelle venue à l’institut et Rahne. 

Il se tourna alors vers les deux adolescentes, mais la louve n’était plus là. 

\- Où est Rahne ? demanda-t-il à ses coéquipières 

C’est alors que les autres remarquèrent sa disparition.

\- On s’en occupe, lui dit Malicia, Callisto !

Une mutante à la peau mat et aux longs cheveux noirs se détacha du groupe et s’approcha de Malicia, qui semblait définitivement être la cheffe de l’île. 

\- Callisto peut détecter les pouvoirs des autres mutants, leur expliqua-t-elle

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Une mutante non-identifiée sur l’île, une adolescente. 

\- Une classe oméga ? 

\- Probablement pas. 

Pietro lança un regard à sa coéquipière signifiant très clairement “je te l’avais dit”. 

\- Dans la forêt, leur dit la mutante, elle se déplace vite. Comme si elle suivait quelque chose. 

\- Où quelqu’un, murmura Malicia

\- Comment ça “quelqu’un” ? lui demanda Logan


	9. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

Rahne courait, sous sa forme de louve, suivant à la trace la piste qu’elle avait senti lorsque le X-Jet s’était posé sur l’île. Comment était-ce possible … Elle l’avait reconnue, instantanément. Elle ne l’aurait jamais oublié, mais elle ne pensait pas la retrouver un jour, encore moins sur une île coupée de presque toute civilisation extérieure. Un an … Illy avait eu raison de lui dire de lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir. 

Elle se faufila entre deux arbres, sa forme de louve était des plus agréables pour se déplacer. L’adolescente ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans sa mutation, peu importe à quel point elle l’avait chamboulée, en bien comme en mal. 

Alors qu’elle devait se trouver en plein milieu de la forêt, la louve reprit forme humaine devant une habitation. Elle sourit, se doutant parfaitement de pourquoi elle était à ce point perdue. 

\- Dani, appela-t-elle, tu .. Je sais que tu es là. 

La porte s’ouvrit, laissant sortir sa … qu’était-elle donc pour elle ? 

\- Rahne ? Qu’est-ce que … 

\- Tu es partie, pourquoi ? 

\- J’ai eu peur de ce que mes pouvoirs pourraient vous faire, de ce qu’ils pourraient te faire. 

\- Alors … nous deux … Ça ne signifiait donc rien pour toi ? 

\- Bien sûr que si Rahne, c’est pour ça que … 

\- Alors tu aurais dû savoir que … que … qu’ensemble nous aurions pu les affronter ! Toutes les deux, tout les quatre. Si tu étais restée avec nous.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait, mais si j’étais restée et qu’il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. 

Pendant ce temps là, tandis que Logan, Pietro et Callisto étaient partis à la recherche de Rahne, Malicia avait installé les trois autres mutantes chez elle. 

\- Comment va Bobby ? demanda-t-elle à Kitty

\- Bien. 

\- Et vous deux c’est … c’est toujours d’actualité ? 

\- Malheureusement non, nous avons finit par rompre. 

\- Oh je vois. 

À une époque, comme si certaines choses semblaient se passer peu importe la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elles s’étaient disputées à plusieurs reprises pour Iceberg. Toutes les deux étaient tombées amoureuses de lui, mais Malicia avait finit par y renoncer, à cause de ces pouvoirs. C’était peu après qu’elle était partie, afin de créer un foyer pour les mutants comme elle qui verraient leurs pouvoirs comme une malédiction. Et Pietro l’avait accompagnée, quittant par la même occasion les X-Men. 

\- Désolé pour l’accueil, mais Logan m’avait dit qu’il viendrait seul. 

\- Ce n’est pas grâve. 

\- Que s’est-il passé à l’école ? Il n’a rien voulu me dire. 

Les deux mutantes qui sont venues avec nous, Illy et Rahne, ont eu des démêlés avec un groupe nommé Essex Corporation et qui serait lié au projet Arme X et à Stryker. 

Kitty avait préféré ne pas entrer dans les détails de leur passé, ce n’était pas à elle d’en parler. 

\- Alkali Lake. 

\- Oui. 

Au moins cela expliquait la réaction du brun, pensa Malicia, c’était encore des souvenirs douloureux pour lui. Et malheureusement, elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison. 


	10. Tout recommencer

**Chapitre 10 : Tout recommencer**

Dani avait fini par se réfugier dans les bras de Rahne. Elle lui avait manqué, bien plus qu’elle n’avait bien voulu l’admettre durant l’année qui venait de passer. Timidement d’abord, ces lèvres cherchèrent celles de la louve, puis elles se firent plus certaines et audacieuses. 

\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-elle lorsqu’elles se séparèrent 

\- Moi aussi. Ne pars pas une seconde fois. 

\- C’est promis, Rahne.

C’est alors qu’un bruit se fit entendre derrière-elles, les surprenant. 

\- Logan ? appela l’écossaise 

Le X-Men sorti des fourées, suivi de Callisto.

\- Dani ? supposa-t-il en voyant l’amérindienne 

\- Oui, confirma cette dernière, et vous êtes ? 

\- Logan, lui répondit sa petite amie, un ami. 

\- Alors vous l’avez fait, vous avez rejoint les X-Men. Les autres sont là ?

\- Juste Illy. Roberto est rentré chez ses parents, quelques semaines après toi, et Sam est resté à l’école.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde a retrouvé tout le monde, intervint Callisto, est-ce que l’on pourrait rejoindre les autres ? 

Le quatuor se mit en route vers les habitations. Dani et Rahne étaient heureuses de s’être retrouvées, et lorsqu’Illy les vit revenir de la forêt, elle les serra dans ces bras. 

La nuit suivante, tandis que les deux adolescentes s'étaient endormies ensemble, Logan avait rejoint le X-Jet, songeur. Le Moissonneur, Essex Corporation, Stryker, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il y avait un lien quelque part. Quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi la panthère noire, qu’il ne connaissait que de réputation malheureusement mais qui était très proche de Tornade, était morte. 

\- Tu ne comptes pas tenter de leur fausser compagnie une seconde fois ? lui demanda une voix derrière-lui

\- Non, Malicia. En revanche il va falloir que je parte pour quelques jours. Tu voudras bien veiller sur eux durant mon absence ? 

\- Bien sûr. Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? 

\- L’île de Madripoor, dans le détroit de Malacca. Il y a là-bas quelqu’un qui pourra peut-être me renseigner sur les agissements du Moissonneur. 

\- Le Moissonneur, celui qui a tué la panthère noire ? 

\- Oui.

\- Reviens vite, et en un seul morceau. 

\- Tu me connais. 

\- Justement Logan. Et je m’inquiète d’autant plus que tu ailles la voir elle à dire vrai. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Les serpents de Madripoor**

Le X-Jet venait de se poser sur la minuscule piste d'atterrissage de l’île de Madripoor, dans le sud-est de l’Asie. Personne pour l’accueillir, cela ne surprit pas Logan, il n’était pas resté en très très bon termes avec la propriétaire des lieux. 

Il quitta l’avion, espérait qu’elle ne l’aurait pas détruit lorsqu’il reviendrait. C’était le seul qu’ils avaient prit en quittant l’école et, non seulement lui se retrouverait bloqué seul avec elle, mais en plus Tornade et les autres seraient coincés sur Genosha. 

\- Sssssssss

Le X-Men se retourna surpris, ces griffes sorties face à son potentiel agresseur. Mais c’était trop tard, deux bras venaient de l’enserrer et le maintenaient désormais prisonnier. Il essaya de s’en défaire, les griffant au passage, mais son adversaire semblait avoir des pouvoirs de régénération aussi rapides que les siens. 

\- Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, lui dit alors une voix féminine qu’il connaissait bien 

Deux silhouettes arrivèrent alors, tandis qu’il avait posé un genou à terre, commençant à fatiguer face à l’ennemi qui le retenait prisonnier. C’était elle, ainsi que non nouvel homme de main visiblement. Il était grand, avec la peau verte, des habits violets et une collerette qui pourrait le faire passer pour un hybride entre un être humain et un cobra. 

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas restés en très bon termes tout les deux mais tu … 

\- C’est à cause de toi que nous nous sommes séparés, le coupa-t-elle, l’aurais-tu oublié ? 

\- Je t’ai sauvé la vie. Et notre mariage était juste un mariage de convenance pour renforcer ton empire criminel. 

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a rien eu entre nous. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 

La Vipère fit un signe de la tête à la personne qui retenait Logan prisonnier, pour qu’elle la libère. 

\- Merci, lui dit-il, je suis à la recherche du Moissonneur. 

\- Le Moissonneur ? Je ne l’ai plus vu depuis des années. Je ne sais même pas quand il a quitté HYDRA, je te rappelle que j’étais emprisonnée sur un vaisseau en orbite autour de Saturne à ce moment-là. 

Les évènements de l’invasion des Skrulls étaient encore bien ancrés dans l’esprit de Logan, même si, et heureusement pour leur équipe, aucun des X-Men n’avait été infiltré. La taupe avait été Kitty, à l’époque où elle était encore étudiante, ce qui avait limité les dégâts lorsque l’invasion avait réellement débutée. 

\- Je sais, oui. 

\- Il y a autre chose ? 

\- À vrai dire oui. Est-ce que le nom d’Essex Corporation te dis quelque chose ? 

Elle prit quelques secondes pour lui réfléchir avant de lui dire qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu ce nom. Cela avait été un coup d’épée dans l’eau, malheureusement. 


	12. Des Héros et des Méchants

**Chapitre 12 : Des Héros et des Méchants**

Eric Williams, aussi connu sous le nom de Moissonneur, venait de pénétrer dans le quartier général de leur employeur. C’était ce dernier qui avait monté cette équipe, dont il faisait parti, afin de récupérer les enfants qui avaient échappé au docteur Reyes et qui avaient trouvé refuge auprès des X-Men. 

\- Tu as attiré l’attention sur nous inutilement, Moissonneur, les Avengers vont se lancer à notre poursuite. 

\- N’ai aucune crainte, Psylocke, ils ne feront pas le poids contre nous. 

Mais la mutante avait bien assez de raisons d’être inquiète, doutant sérieusement de leurs chances de succès si jamais l’équipe d’Iron Man faisait front commun avec le Fauve et les X-Men. Elle avait affronté ces derniers une fois, lorsqu’elle était devenue l’un des quatre cavaliers du mutant Apocalypse, et ça ne s’était pas vraiment bien fini. 

\- Connaissant le Captain, murmura une voix qui semblait sortie d’outre-tombe, il déduira que cet assassinat a été commandité par HYDRA. Nous n’avons rien à craindre. 

\- Aucun risque qu’ils ne remontent jusqu’à Arme X donc ? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux blonds 

\- Aucune, lui assura la voix calme et posée

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, le suceur de sang ? rugit une voix forte depuis l’entrée de la pièce

\- J’ai combattu aux côtés du Captain America, mortel, je sais comment il pense. 

\- À ses côtés ? Es-tu un traître ? 

L’homme à la peau blanche éclata de rire. le timbre de sa voix, calme et posée, avait quelque chose de fascinant, et de presque charmeur, pour ces interlocuteurs. En près de six cent ans d’existence, il ne s’en était toujours pas lassé, en usant même lorsque cela était nécessaire pour ces intérêts. 

\- Nous avions des intérêts communs, à une époque, contre l’Allemagne nazie et le Crâne rouge. Rien de plus. 

\- Et aujourd’hui ? demanda le Moissonneur 

Il avait observé ces collaborateurs au fur et à mesure des mois qui avaient passé depuis qu’ils avaient été assemblés par leur employeur mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l’empaleur avait accepté de se joindre à eux. Creed était là par haine envers Wolverine, lui pour l’argent et parce que HYDRA n’avait plus le moindre avenir, Psylocke car elle n’avait nul part où aller et qu’elle avait trop fait le mal pour revenir du côté du bien, quand aux deux derniers membres de leur équipe … ils étaient, comme Creed, liés à ce fameux projet d’Arme X. 

\- Aujourd’hui … il n’en reste rien. 


	13. Le passé de Logan

**Chapitre 13 : Le passé de Logan**

Alors qu’il était sur le chemin du retour après avoir quitté Madripoor, Logan avait changé de plan de route et prit la direction de New York. Il avait reçu un message des Vengeurs qui était au départ destiné à Tornade. C’était curieux, habituellement l’équipe dirigée par Captain America n’avait jamais eu besoin de leur aide. Ils avaient chacuns leurs propres combats à mener, exception faite lors de l’invasion manquée des skrulls où ils avaient tous été concernés. 

Le X-Jet se posa dans la propriété des Vengeurs, un manoir situé dans le coeur de New York, et relativement discret au milieu des immenses buildings qui l’entourait. Lorsqu’il en sortit, le mutant fut accueillit par Captain America et Miss Marvel.

\- De quoi s’agit-il ? leur demanda-t-il directement 

S’il pouvait éviter de perdre davantage de temps que ce qui était nécessaire ça l’arrangerait beaucoup. Le trajet retour allait être particulièrement long, qui plus il n’avait pas avancé d’un iota au sujet de ce qui les occupait. Il sentait que le lien entre Arme X, le Moissonneur et Essex Corporation était proche, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et cela lui était invivable.

\- Ce sera plus simple pour vous de le voir, lui dit Steve Rogers

\- Je vous suis. 

Les deux vengeurs le guidèrent à travers les différentes pièces du Manoir jusqu’à leur infirmerie où se trouvait Janet van Dyne, aussi connue sous le nom de la Guêpe, et un androïde habillé de vert et de jaune. 

\- La Guêpe, Vision, est-ce qu’elle est réveillée ? 

\- Affirmatif Captain, lui répondit machinalement le robot, la Guêpe l’a conduit dans sa chambre.

Logan était surpris que l’un des enfants d’Ultron soit resté en vie. Selon lui, cela aurait été plus sage de tous les éliminer afin de ne pas risquer une nouvelle fois la fin de l’humanité. Il n’avait pas non plus un très bon passif avec les robots, si il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, et cela devait expliquer, au moins, en partie, le peu de confiance qu’il accordait à l’androïde.

Le chef des vengeurs le conduisit jusqu’à l’une dite chambre, à l’étage, et le fit entrer. Elle était là, face à lui, comme … comme au barrage. Comme si tout ce qu’il était arrivé à Alcatraz n’avait jamais eu lieu. Ces longs cheveux roux, comme le feu, qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, son regard puissant … il avait rêvé de ces instants tellement de fois. Il n’osait croire que c’était réel, qu’elle était réelle. 


End file.
